dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 151
Episode 151 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. It was aired at 4:00 pm EST instead of the normal time of 8:30 pm. It featured Tim Black as his third guest appearance.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=joUAL3fXxe4 It was announced that Paul would become a regular host on the show from this point forward. Prev: Episode 150 Next: Episode 152 Highlights *Featured Video: Shut up Wesley remix *From this episode forward, Paul's Ego is now officially a Drunken Peasants host every Friday! * The return of the esteemed Tim Black. * Paul reads from Brett's book - 1:12:50 * Shillary Clinton wants to become corporate-dictator of America. * Paul's incredible rap. Videos Played #Troll or Not a Troll Segment: LEARN TO SPEAK AMERICAN! #Wild Bill: News Bites-Trainwreck Hillary and Ghetto Trash #Gail Chord Schuler: Jesus Christ the Lover in Gail's Writings #Brett Keane's Godlike Music Video #Paul's Ego: Hope is both a Curse and a Verse. Part 1 First Half-Hour The Drunken Peasants started the episode by bringing Tim Black on the show to discuss his experiences with the Retarded Roo. Paul's Ego was also present. Tim then explained that Devon literally copy-pasted one of his videos. Tim called him a thief for stealing his videos without permission and failing to acknowledge the source. The peasants condemned Devon's frequent blocking of critics (including this wiki) on Twitter. TJ decided it was time to finally block him. TJ left a final offer for the stupid Roo to come onto the show and said that he was done with the Twitter back-and-forth nonsense. Mere minutes later, (Meaning Roo was either watching the show or tried to message TJ about his micro-penis again) Roo is on Twitter bragging to himself about this being a victory... ignoring all the critics he blocked who were technically winning against him by that logic. TJ then requested that Paul go into more detail about The Vigilant Christian's newfound hatred of Paul and his refusal to join Paul in a chat ever again. Paul commented on Mario's inability to take a fucking joke, as well as how Mario is not bitching that he didn't get time to properly speak to Vegan Gains, even though he spent several minutes taking the floor by himself last episode and all he did was suck on Vegan Gain's cock and throwing a tantrum any time people tried to interrupt him after those several minutes of waffling. So it's clear what Mario in his brain-damaged mind wanted was a full-on filibuster all show, treating it like one of his own videos where he rambles on and on, taking half an hour just to get to the point or not even at all. Second Half-Hour They then watched a Troll or Not a Troll video about some teenage girl who declares that the whole world should be speaking American. Tim thought she might not be a troll but the other peasants later concluded that she seems like a manufactured troll because she's too stupid to be legit. Next, Wild Bill talks about how much Hillary Clinton sucks but of course he does it all wrong. The peasants gave some legitimate critiques of Hillary and TJ even expresses how he would prefer Donald Trump. Wild Bill displayed his concerns about how Hillary would interact with world leaders like Vladimir Putin, but TJ thinks her cold lizard heart would be enough to scare off any world leaders. The peasants began to talk a bit about the 2016 election and #BlackLivesMatters. Tim concludes that Wild Bill a fucking idiot. The peasants took a screenshot of Wild Bill. Next, Gail Schuler makes a video about her books including one on the "murder" of Robin Williams. There's no fucking way to describe this woman's videos but we'll give it a try. She discusses Jesus Christ being jealous that Brent Spiner is the main character of her Robin Williams book. Part 2 TJ points out that Gail is an incredible author compared to Brett Keane. The peasants then had Paul read an excerpt from the Butt King's "book", Eternal Undying Love and later some of his made-up reviews. Later, Paul's Ego rapped to the lyrics written by the genius TJ. This would determine if Paul was to receive a black card or not. Tim was highly amused and gave Paul a black card. Quotes *''"Here's a list of things I am 100% sure about Hillary Clinton. She wants to be president."'' - TJ Kirk *''"Like... like ants on a cheeto left on the ground."'' - Tim's clever analogy. *''"I'm not saying to taze those bitches... but tell em' to leave!"'' - Tim's take on #BlackLivesMatter *''"She's got like... men's penises in her refrigerator."'' - Tim speculates about Gail. *''"She's the one who writes books about men with giant cocks raping cats..."'' - Ben's response to Gail calling the peasants perverts. Trivia *People have overdosed on fucking water. *Mario and Paul push each others buttons. *TJ and Scotty hate Shillary Clinton. Big shock. *Gail claims that she's part Japanese. References Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page Sagas Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Tim Black Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego Category:Episodes featuring Guests